Baby Blue Eyes
by Prophet19
Summary: My own version of the overused plot: Someone leaves a baby with the Teen Titans. Let's see where I take it, hmm?
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Five teenagers, who wouldn't be teens for much longer, stood around the coffee table in the middle of the lounge. All five of them stared down apprehensively at the small thing in the middle of aforementioned table.

Finally, the thing raised its small arms, and rubbed at its eyes, giving a little yawn. It opened its eyes, and gave a toothless smile.

"Why would someone leave a baby here?" Beast Boy asked. He gently poked the baby's stomach, and it giggled. "We don't know anything about taking care of a brat."

Starfire leaned in close to it. "Is this what human children appear as when they are infantile?"

"Yes, Star, why?" Robin asked, not taking his eyes off of the baby.

"Because Tamaranians are born into a cocoon." Starfire replied, recieving some odd looks. "But this little one is still darling!"

Raven reached out, and grabbed the cliché note. "Take care of Jasper."

"This is so not right." Cyborg moaned. "What if some Big Bad attacks the city? You can't leave a baby by itself."

The baby, content that its small world was safe and warm, fell back asleep.

Robin shook his head. "Cyborg, do me a favor. Look up and print out everything you can find on the net about baby care."


	2. The Blind Grandma

**Part One** Nana's House

Robin sat back in his lounger, reading. A large pile of trash lay on the ground at his feet. These trashed papers contained plenty about rearing babies, if the desired result was a sociopath.

Raven stepped just into the lounge. "Find anything useful?"

"No. How are things going with Jasper?" Robin said, throwing another stack of sheets away.

"Beastboy's turned into a fox and is wrapped around the kid, and Starfire's trying to make him laugh. I have no idea where Cyborg is." Raven replied, sitting down. She grabbed a few sheets of paper.

"What would drive a woman to leave her son with five superheroes?" Robin asked. "I can't wrap my mind around this."

"Whoever she was must have assumed we'd keep the kid safe." Raven said. She scanned a printout. "To develop normally, babies require a lot of physical contact." She read. "Make sure to give your baby a massage at least once a day, and make sure to hold the baby for the first stages of growth and development. Remember, the baby will recognize its primary caregivers."

"The funny thing is," Robin said after a moment. "We'll have to leave someone here to watch this baby if we go out to fight."

"We can't leave Beast Boy. He'd likely panic and leave Jasper by himself anyway." Raven said. After that, she and the boy wonder finished going through the printouts in affable silence.

The silence was broken when Cyborg came strolling into the room, carrying two large bags.

"Did you go grocery shopping?" Robin asked, looking at the mechanical man. He noticed Cyborg had another bag clenched in his teeth.

Once Cyborg had rid himself of his burdens, he sat down. "I went to see Nana, my grandmother. I explained about the baby, and she gave us the old baby stuff from when I was that small."

"Bottles and everything?" Raven asked. At that moment, a keening wail drifted through the Tower. Beast Boy and Starfire came rushing into the lounge, holding the baby. (Wrong, might I add.)

Raven took the baby from Beast Boy, and looked at one of the pages. She managed to get correct hold of Jasper.

"I think he might be hungry." Cyborg said over the wails. "Or dirty."

It turns out Jasper was actually wet and hungry. While Cyborg tried to figure out how to make baby formula, It fell to Raven and Robin to learn how to change diapers, as Beast Boy passed out and Starfire panicked.

* * *

Robin watched Raven out of the corner of his eye. For some reason, the sight of Raven bottle-feeding Jasper stirred up a weird feeling. When Jasper was done, Raven, grimacing, put the baby over her shoulder, and burped him.

"Do you want me to take him?" Robin asked. Raven shook her head, and mouthed _He's sleeping_. Robin nodded, and went back to his reading.

* * *

With the backing of the rest of the team, Robin contacted the police about Jasper. The chief found the situation funny, but agreed to provide the little help his force could.

"And the baby?" Robin asked.

"Well, I had thought, if your group was willing, you could hold on to little…Jasper for the time being. Just a few weeks, I would think."

* * *

One could say it was Robin's extreme bad luck to get into the shape he got into. When the alarm blared, which woke up Jasper, Raven was chosen to stay behind. In robin's mind, she was the logical choice.

The Hive had decided to make mischief at a bank, and Mammoth got hold of Robin, and ran him through the blender. As always, the Titan's won, even without Raven.

Once they got Robin back to the medical wing, Cyborg's analysis was two broken ribs, and a hairline fracture in robin's left arm, in addition to any number of cuts and bruises.

Cyborg firmly ordered his friend to stay out of combat for the next five weeks at the minimum.

Robin, though obviously very displeased, cracked a grin at Raven. "Looks like you won't have to stay here with Jasper."

"I'm afraid that's wrong." Cyborg said. "You see, as of this moment, you two are the only ones who know anything about babies."

"So?" Raven asked. Cyborg shielded himself with a few pieces of lab equipment.

"Nana has agreed to let you two come stay with her, in the suburbs." He replied. "Speedy is coming from Tower East to help out here."

Raven reacted better than he expected her to. She only nodded. "Oh." Raven left the room, Jasper in her arms.

* * *

The next day, Robin and Raven, dressed in newly bought civvies, pulled in at a large ranch house in the Jump City suburbs. Since they were alone save for Jasper, Raven had talked robin into taking off his mask, so the two were going by the names Richard and Rachel Grayson. The plan was if anyone asked who they were, the two could say they were husband and wife, and had gotten jobs as live-in caretakers. Cyborg, before they had left, had helped them with this cover story, which would work, since Nana was blind. The joke was, only Robin and Raven knew that the fake name was Robin's real one.

Robin, for his part, was glad that they'd gotten hold of an automatic, since he wouldn't be able to drive stick. While Raven grabbed Jasper, he walked up to the door, and knocked.

"Come on in!" Nana called.

The next few weeks were going to be interesting. Nana, though neither of them knew it yet, had a sharp wit.


	3. Two Birds, A Blind Woman, and A Baby

**Part Two** Two Birds, A Blind Woman, and a Baby

When the person who was talking looked away, Raven closed her eyes in agony. She found herself growing fond of Jasper, and believed Robin was as well. She was not, however, happy with the neighbors, who would talk for what seemed like hours on end.

"So, anyway, just where did you meet that hunky hubby of your, Rachel?" This woman asked, snapping Raven out of her reverie. Raven had been outside, weeding the flower garden, when this woman named Tilly had ambushed her.

"Oh, uh…" Raven thought a moment. "We met where I used to work. Richard worked there, as well."

"Ah, office romance. You know, you both seem younger than that." Tilly gushed.

"Looks can be deceiving…" Raven concentrated on Tilly's house, and found something to save her. She focused, and opened the cage to the dog kennel, letting her St. Bernard out. "Tilly, isn't that your dog?" The woman looked, and rushed over to her house. Raven rushed back to Nana's house, and slipped inside.

Nana laughed. She was sitting by the window, and had heard the whole twenty-minute conversation. "I see you met Tilly the Talking Queen." She said.

"Unfortunately. Where's Robin?" Raven said, taking off her gloves.

"Oh, that young man of yours is changing lightbulbs for me…well, for you two. I guess I don't very well need 'em, eh?" The old woman laughed, drawing a smile from Raven.

When she heard Raven walk off Nana smiled again, shaking her head.

* * *

Robin, when Raven found him, was standing on a small ladder, using his good hand to screw a bulb into the socket. Jasper was sitting in a walker, watching as the light came on.

"So, Mr. Grayson, you just can't stand not being able to do anything, can you?" Raven asked.

"Of course not, _Mrs._ Grayson." Robin replied. "So, is the kid sleeping in my room, or yours?"

"Actually, Jasper's sleeping in Nana's nursery room."

"The same one where Cyborg slept?" Robin asked. He picked Jasper up, and kicked the walker out of Nana's way, should she come this direction. "I have to see this."

* * *

It was just a plain nursery, painted blue in the traditional style. The baby bed rested in the middle of the room, and after both Robin and Raven inspected it, both deemed the bed to be inescapable, for the time being.

"This room hasn't seen any use in 18 years." Nana said. She'd decided the nursery was likely where the three would be. "Not since my little Victor got too old. I had Victor clean the room when he was here the other night." She sighed.

"Why don't you put the little tot to rest for now, and come down to the kitchen. We'll have some iced tea."

On their way, Robin's communicator chirped. He began to answer it, but Raven poked the bridge of his nose, silently reminding him about the mask. Robin put it back into place, and answered.

Starfire came on screen. Speedy and Cyborg could be seen chasing Beast Boy in the background. Muffled noises suggested they caught him after vanishing.

"Hello, Robin. We…that is, I have decided to call and check on you and Raven. How are you and the baby faring?"

"We're fine, Star." Raven rolled her eyes. "Raven says hi. Look, we're kind of busy Star."

"Very well. Take care." Starfire shut off the communicator.

"We aren't overly busy, boy blunder." Raven said. "You could sit here and chat all day with Starfire."

"Nah. Nana expects us in the kitchen, remember?" Robin replied. "We can't keep her waiting."

* * *

While they sipped at the tea, Nana took Jasper. "Oh, you're a big one, ain'tcha?" She asked, poking the kid on the stomach. Jasper giggled. Nana grinned toothily. "Let me ask you something." She said. "What if y'all can't find the little one's real ma?"

"We haven't thought that far yet." Robin replied. "I'm not sure what we could do. Jasper's mother wanted the Titans to take care of him, and I'm not sure placing him in foster care would be doing that."

"Mayhap y'all should consider officially adoptin' the tyke." Nana said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Jasper would become a target for our enemies." Robin explained.

"I didn't mean the Teen Titans. I meant Richard and Rachel Grayson." Nana countered, smiling at the baby. "Its not like you two wouldn't be able to pull it off." She smiled, and the two Titans wondered what exactly she meant.

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on either side of Starfire, both focused intently on their game.

"You can't beat me, grass stain." Cyborg said. "You know you can't." He slipped his car past Beast Boy's, and took the race. "Booyah!"

"I play winner!" Speedy called from the kitchen.

Starfire sighed. "I wish friends Robin and Raven were here. Then perhaps I would have something to do as well."

"What? You and raven never hang out." Beast Boy said, dropping his controller on the table.

"And robin would be locked in his room trying to figure out who Jasper's mom is." Cyborg added.

"So, Robin and Raven are off on their own, with a baby?" Speedy asked. "You know, that kind of thing is fodder for tabloids." He sat down, and scooped up the second controller.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"Well, you've already told me that both of them are undercover, but it isn't like we've been able to hide their absence." Speedy replied. "So, when, not if: when the tabloids realize that both of them are missing…"

Realization dawned on Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg at the same time. Beast Boy, like expected, fell on the floor from laughing so hard, Cyborg just kind of ignored it, but Starfire went insane.

* * *

"Y'all okay?" Nana asked. Robin and Raven had both sneezed so hard that Jasper began crying.

"I think so." Robin replied. "What was that?" Raven ignored him for the time being, and took Jasper from Nana. Almost immediately he stopped crying.

"Robin!" Starfire's voice almost screeched over the communicator. Raven glared, and took Jasper from the room.

Robin slid his mask on. "What, Starfire?"

"Speedy just informed us of terrible news!"

"What? Does he have to go back to Titans East?" Robin asked, suddenly concerned.

"No! He told us that if you and Raven are gone too long, then the publishers of the Tabloids will declare that you and Raven have run off together!"

Nana chuckled, unable to ignore the conversation.

"Starfire." Robin said. "Let them think what they want. In a few weeks, Raven and I will be back, and we'll figure out what to do with Jasper then. From now until then, do not call unless there is a real emergency." He shut off the communicator before Starfire could reply.

"Child, that was funny." Nana said. "Doesn't take a genius to figure out that young lady has it in for you."


	4. Bruce

**Three** Bruce

Robin yawned and cracked open the paper. Nana had started ordering them, and when the paper came in the morning, Robin or Raven would read them to her. The front page headline stopped him cold.

"Well?" Nana asked. "What's it say?"

"City Wonders At Hero Disappearance." Robin read. "For the past several weeks, whenever crime had called out to the Titans of Jump City, one new face has taken the place of two beloved and well-known figures. Speedy, reported member of the Titans East, apparently is filling the shoes of not only the Boy Wonder, but the dark sorceress Raven as well.

Though many theories, ranging from the sensible to the extreme, abound, many are simply curious as to the mysterious disappearance of Jump City's two most famous 'birds.'

One theory suggests that they have gone deep undercover to crack open a criminal ring. Another is that they have fallen in the line of duty. However, this author's favorite is that they have simply taken some vacation time to get to know each other better."

Raven had walked into the kitchen with Jasper. "Oh yes, that first one's likely." She said dryly. "How about the last one, Richard _dear_?"

"It's not funny, Raven. Why would they assume right off that we're dead?" Robin asked, pouting.

"Robin, please, you're as bad as Jasper." Raven said. She paused, considering. "No, Jasper's still more mature."

"That hurts, Raven." Robin pouted again. "That hurts a lot."

* * *

Raven walked into the living room later that day to find Robin sitting on the floor, laughing.

"What's wrong with you?"

Robin sat up, and wiped at his eyes. Smiling, he replied. "I must really be getting into this undercover babysitting. I was watching something on TV, and this bratty kid was acting up." Robin's smile turned into a grin. "I swear, Raven, this thought crossed my mind: My son Jasper would never act up like that."

Raven sat on the couch. "That sounds…really weird coming from you." She smiled. "But I know what you mean."

"Oh really?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow. "How so?"  
"When we were at the store, I actually said to Nana that 'my son is being nice and quiet.'" Raven said. She stopped speaking when she saw the look on robin's face. "What?"

"Raven, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to give Jasper up." Robin told his teammate. "I don't think I can."

"So what do we do?"

"We adopt him. You and me." Robin said.

"And just how would we do that?" Raven said, fighting to keep her composure.

Robin grinned, and moving fast enough Raven couldn't back away, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and bent down to kiss her.

The moment was ruined by Jasper's sudden insistent whine, and by Robin's communicator beeping. He slipped on his mask, and answered. "Whoever this is, this had _better_ be damn important."

"Yeah, uh…" Cyborg's voice answered. "Batman just called."

"He wants to know where I'm at." Robin stated.

"Yeah, pretty much." Cyborg replied. "And, Dude, he is the scariest man on this planet."

"No, he's the scariest man in the universe." Robin corrected. "When he communicates again, tell him that I will make contact as soon as possible." Robin flipped off his communicator, and looked up when Raven walked into the room, shushing Jasper.

"Up for a road trip?" Robin asked.

* * *

"You'll be all right, Nana?" Raven asked as she secured the car seat. "We hate leaving you."

"Child, I've been living blind for nearly nineteen years now. I will be fine." Nana said, laughing. "You'll remember to bring that boy back around here, so I can say hello."

"We will, Nana." Robin said, shutting the trunk. Raven took Jasper from the old woman, who waved them off from her doorway.

"Okay." Robin said, moving down the road. "Everything's all set, the Titans know where we'll be…sort of. We've got all of Jasper's things?"

"Richard _dear_," Raven mocked. "We'll be fine. Now, how about you tell me where exactly we're going?"

"The Batcave." Robin said. He watched her reaction from the corner of his eye.

"So, I can stop pretending I don't know Bruce Wayne is Batman?" Raven asked, her sarcasm thicker than ever.

Robin was quiet for a few miles, then he asked a question. "Something's changed between us, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Raven answered, not surprised in the least when Robin's hand took hold of hers.

* * *

"Raven, we're here." Robin said, waking Raven from a light nap. "Jasper's asleep, too." Raven saw a look in his eyes, and glanced out the front windshield at the small rusty car.

"Commissioner Gordon is here." Robin said. "He doesn't know, okay?"

"Sure thing, Richard." Raven said, opening her car door.

* * *

"Dick?" Gordon said, surprised as Alfred led the two titans into the study. "I'll be damned."

"Commissioner." Robin said, shaking hands. "This is my wife, Rachel, and my son, Jasper."

Bewildered, Gordon took Raven's hand, and gave Jasper the appropriate attention. He missed the look Bruce gave Robin. "Have we met, young lady? You seem familiar."

Raven smiled. "Afraid not, sir. I've never been to Gotham before today."

Gordon nodded, then turned to Bruce. "So, we'll see you at the Officer's Ball, then, Bruce?"

"Wouldn't miss it, Jim." Bruce answered. He walked with Gordon and Alfred out of the room. As soon as they were gone, Robin broke into a cold sweat.

"Oh, man. He's really, really mad."

"What?" Raven asked. "I didn't sense anything."

"Because this is Batman we're talking about." Robin said down. "He's dealt with more magic and insanity than the Titans ever had. Mumbo would be a joke to him."

"Its good to know I still impress you, Dick." Bruce said, walking back in with Alfred. "I assume this is Raven, and since she's here, she already knows everything." Bruce frowned. "The private study…now."

It took the better part of an hour, but Raven and Robin managed to convince Bruce that what they were telling him was the truth. (For her part, Raven had never imagined a normal human could be so intimidating.)

At last, Bruce sat back in his chair, thinking. "Do you still have the note found with the infant?"

"Its is the evidence ward at the Tower." Robin answered. Bruce waved him silent and looked at Raven.

"Miss, go with Alfred and find the old crib in the manor. I believe you know where it is, Alfred?"

"Yes, sir." Alfred escorted Raven up the stairs.

"How long has she known?" Bruce asked.

Robin swallowed, and told Bruce about the night he'd been gassed with Slade's hallucinogens.

"She's trustworthy. That's all I wanted to know." Bruce said. He suddenly smiled. "Then let's get started."

Robin frowned at Bruce's back. He would never, ever figure out the man.


	5. Discovery

**Four** Discovery

"The computer is cross-referencing all known samples with the writing on the note." Bruce said. Robin stood behind him, looking over notes, and Raven was wandering through the Batcave.

"Okay, Bru…Mr. Wayne…Batman..." She called. "You have to explain the giant penny."

"That is from one of my earliest cases." Bruce replied, distracted. "Nothing that is very noteworthy."

"Oh." Raven said. Other things in the cave she recognized: the Freeze Gun, one of the Penguin's umbrellas, a staff shaped like a question mark, and others mostly from the biggest names in crime. _Now I see where Robin got the idea to collect so much junk._

"Richard, I'm going to go check on Jasper." Raven said. Robin nodded, and smiled briefly in acknowledgement.

* * *

As soon as Raven was gone, Bruce leaned back in his seat. "Have you told her?" 

Robin grinned nervously. "Neither of us has come out and said anything solid, but I think she knows, Bruce."

The older man smirked. "What are you waiting for? Go make sure she knows."

Robin smiled, and started up the walk to the mansion. Bruce called after him. "If I become a grandfather too early, I'll make sure you regret it."

Robin would have laughed, but he knew full well that Bruce wasn't kidding. He never kidded. Ever.

_Ever.

* * *

_

Robin caught up with Raven, and lightly took her hand. Raven spun around.

"Robin?" She asked.

Cupping her face, Robin smiled, and kissed her.

"I love you, Raven." He said softly.

* * *

Cyborg had given up trying to control the younger teens he had been stuck with. He had not realized just how immature Beast Boy and Speedy could both be. _Why me?_ He asked silently, staring at the mess in the lounge. 

Starfire hovered over the floor. "What is this?' She asked, looking down at a red gelatinous mess.

"I don't know." Cyborg walked out of the room. "Let's find the Terrible Two."

Starfire floated after him. "This would not happen if Robin was here."

"He'd have already strangled them both." Cyborg agreed. "Too bad we have no clue as to where they are."

"Tell me, friend Cyborg, why would Robin take friend Raven to see Batman?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg his suspicions, but he wasn't going to share them with his excitable (and possessive) companion. At the very moment, half a continent away, that two young people were cementing their relationship, Cyborg shivered, and looked around.

_I sense a disturbance._ He thought. _Something weird just happened.

* * *

_

"He's asleep." Raven said, standing in the nursery's doorway. Several days had passed since they both finally came clean, and while things had not changed greatly, there was a peaceful atmosphere that hadn't been present before.

Robin wrapped his arms around Raven, holding her close. Both of them watched the sleeping Jasper.

"He's…he's beautiful, huh?" Robin asked. "What if we never find his real parents?"

"I don't want to let Jasper go into foster care." Raven announced. "Not knowing whether he has a real home for the rest of his life…I don't want that for him."

"Me either." Robin said. "What if we adopted him?"

Raven smiled. "I can't think of any reason we shouldn't. We're young, but that never stopped any other couple."

"Mommy." Robin smiled. "I would love to hear him call you that."

"How about Daddy?" Raven asked softly.

Robin laughed softly. "I'd like to hear that, too." He rested his head on Raven's shoulder. "His first steps."

"His childhood." Raven continued.

"First girlfriend, graduation, everything." Robin smiled. "What do you think?"

Alfred coughed gently, hating to ruin the moment. (He would never admit it, but he was a sap for romance.) "Dick, Ms. Roth, supper is ready."

* * *

"They finally fall asleep?' Bruce asked as Alfred brought his dinner down to the cave. 

"Indeed." Alfred took a small dust broom from his jacket pocket, and began swiping at the batsuit. "You will have to tell them, sir."

Bruce watched his screen intently. "I know. But who am I to tell them the baby's mother killed herself?"

"A prospective grandfather." Alfred replied calmly.

Bruce nodded slightly at that. "So they've made up their minds to adopt him if necessary?"

"I would believe so." Alfred poked a finger through a bullet hole in the cape Bruce had worn that night. "Do you think that unwise?"

"It isn't my decision." Bruce sighed. "But you are correct, Alfred. I need to tell them."

Alfred smiled to himself, thinking of the busy years that lay ahead.

* * *

Beast Boy yawned, smacking his lips as he walked into the lounge. Barely awake, all he wanted was cool drink of water. 

He stopped, and looked around. _What that noise?_ He heard it again: footsteps.

He walked down the hall, moving as quietly as possible. He peered around the corner and saw boxes stacked outside of Raven's room. _Boxes? Who the hell is packing?_

Robin stepped out of the room, a box in his arms. Raven appeared in the doorway, holding the baby…uh…Jasper, in her arms.

Beast Boy wanted to say something, but his juicy secret radar was off the chart. His eyes widened when Robin stole a kiss from Raven on his way back into her room.

Beast Boy grinned, laughing maniacally in his head as he trotted to Cyborg's room. It was time to plan the greatest prank ever, one so good it could change everything.

The End.

* * *

Seriously, this is the end. A cliffhanger makes it so your imagination works, doesn't it? 

Don't worry, though. This is just the first story about Jasper Grayson.


End file.
